


Stress Relief

by Oikawa_Fanclub



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Akaashi Keiji, I’m so sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub
Summary: First Bokuaka smut ‼️ Light sub Bokuto and dom Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try smut for the first time lol what better to do that with than Bokuaka

Bokuto knew his partner was riled up the moment said partner walked in the house. 

Akaashi practically kicked down their bedroom door and found Bokuto laying on their bed, lazily watching tv. Bokuto’s head snapped up from his lounging position. To the untrained eye, Akaashi’s expression looked calm and rational. But Bokuto, knowing better than that, cowered in fear when he saw the intense, unwavering look in Akaashi’s eyes.

Akaashi stripped but stoped at his underwear, then trained his gaze back at Bokuto.

“Sex. Now.” Akaashi practically growled, and Bokuto winced. He was lucky he didn’t have practice today.

“Babe, I just got comfortable. Why don’t we cuddle?”

“No.” Akaashi’s expression didn’t change. He just walked slowly towards the bed, giving Bokuto a timer before he really got mad.

Bokuto sat up and held up his hands, completely unsure of what his lover would do to him. He hadn’t been planning on this, but he also wasn’t exactly opposed to it either. Akaashi sat on the bed, placated expression still there.

Bokuto opened his mouth to try and convince Akaashi one more time, but was cut off by a sharp and harsh kiss. Akaashi darted his tongue between Bokuto’s lips and licked the inside of his mouth in a way that made Bokuto weak in the knees.

Suddenly forgetting that he was going to protest this, he grabbed Akaashi’s ass and lifted the man into his lap, Akaashi’s thighs straddling each side of his. Bokuto reveled in Akaashi’s surprised, breathy gasp.

Bokuto loved messily kissing his boyfriend, the way Akaashi’s mouth moved perfectly against his, the way that he got to suck that pretty pale spot between his lover’s jaw and neck the way Akaashi liked it. Bokuto’s mouth was pushed away from Akaashi’s neck, and forcing him to stare into the setter’s hungry eyes. 

“Pants. Off.” Akaashi breathily ordered. Bokuto shivered, then quickly removed his pants while avoiding Akaashi’s steely gaze. Bokuto long ago accepted the fact that when Akaashi wants something, he gets it.

Akaashi reached out and palmed Bokuto’s member before he even had a chance to pull his underwear all the way off. Bokuto groaned at his lover’s cold touch. Akaashi’s fingers where always cold- Bokuto loved it.

Akaashi pumped Bokuto slowly, going at an excruciatingly slow speed and purposely avoiding the head. 

“K-kashi, don’t te- ease me like this.” Bokuto gasped with a particularly good flex of the wrist.

“I’m not teasing you, Bokuto. I’m having fun-“ Akaashi smirks. “And by the looks of it, you are too.”

Bokuto sucked in deep when Akaashi rubbed a thumb firm over the head, and Akaashi smiled in seeing Bokuto’s resolve diminishing.

“Now. Be a good boy and beg for me.”

“Kashi hold on I just-“

“That’s not what I asked of you, Kotarou.”

Shit. Bokuto was in big trouble. But despite that, he found it thrilling that Akaashi was acting like this. He liked not being able to predict the former setters moves- and trusted that Akaashi would never hurt him. 

“Keiji, please fuck me,” Bokuto mumbled. Akaashi, not satisfied, rubbed the head again- and this time Bokuto full-on moaned.

Akaashi tilted Bokuto’s chin up with his finger. “What was that?” 

“I said-“ Bokuto was struggling to think with every jerk of Akaashi’s wrist. “I said please fuck me, Keiji.”

“Mmm? I don’t think that’s enough, Bo.” God was Akaashi sadistic or something? Was he dating a psychopath? But Akaashi’s pumps were getting faster and Bokuto a lot more desperate so he blurted out:

“Keiji please fuck me, please, I need you, I need this!” He practically yelled and Akaashi laughed at him, the bastard.

“Good boy. But first-“ 

Bokuto groaned when warm, wet heat slipped around his member. His eyes rolled upwards as Akaashi worked his magic and anything he couldn’t take in his mouth he pumped with his hand. He licked and sucked, swirling his tounge in motions that should be illegal. Bokuto was always loud in bed and gave Akaashi an immediate reward with his moans and groans. 

“Fuck, ‘Kashi!”

Bokuto’s hand soon found it’s way into Akaashi’s black locks- and pulled. Akaashi gasped and moaned around him which made Bokuto shake in pleasure. God, it felt too good. Akaashi was too good...

With a lewd pop Akaashi pulled away, and Bokuto whined and twisted his hips, involuntary begging for more. Smirking, Akaashi wiped the pre cum off his lips and sucked his fingers, his teary eyes baring into his soul and if Bokuto didn’t have self control that alone would have made him burst.

“Can’t have you cum just yet, Kotarou.”

Bokuto huffed, but not a word left his mouth, afraid of the punishment. Akaashi pulled off his boxers and the hard length inside sprang free. 

“Get on your knees.”

Bokuto was astonished. Akaashi was also making him leave his warm spot on the bed to suck him off? He couldn’t even be mad though. Fuck, he’d do anything for his ‘Kashi.

Bokuto did as he was told, sliding off the bed and kneeling infront of the sitting Akaashi. He let Akaashi’s hands cup his face. 

“You’re so pretty, Kotarou.”

Bokuto sparkled. He was always so damn weak to complements. Bokuto knew that Akaashi knew this. Bokuto also knew that Akaashi had memorized and constantly used Bokuto’s weaknesses against him. Now was one of those times. 

Akaashi leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Bokuto was extra weak to those. He pulled away but kept his lips close enough to kiss him again.

“I love you, Kotarou, and you’re so beautiful. Because of this, you’re going to suck me off and then I’m going to ride you like there’s no tomorrow. Understand?”

Bokuto could only nod as an intense chill rocketed down his spine. Akaashi had that same intimidating look he bared on the court.

He moved his mouth around Akaashi’s length and smiled mentally when Akaashi sucked in a harsh breath. Now, Bokuto wasn’t even close to Akaashi on the subject of giving good head, but was pretty decent nonetheless and Akaashi didn’t seem to mind. He used some of the techniques Akaashi used on him, sucking and slurping vigorously and taking extra care to slowly swirl his tongue at the tip. This earned a low mewl from Akaashi, followed by a string of moans as he got more sensitive.

“Fuck! Kotarou, when did you get so good-“

Akaashi fisted Bokuto’s hair, tugging at the strands. Sure it hurt, but Bokuto found that he didn’t mind when he was focusing on Akaashi’s unraveling form.

Suddenly Bokuto’s head was shoved off of Akaashi’s length, and when he reached his hands for it, they were slapped away. 

“Can’t-“ Akaashi swallowed hard. “Not yet.”

Damn. Akaashi must have impeccable self control. Bokuto stared in awe at his strong willed boyfriend and waited for his next order.

“Get on the bed, Kotarou, I have to go get the condoms and lube.”

Akaashi sauntered to their bathroom, and there was a sense of urgency about him that Bokuto could only describe as cute. He chuckled to himself as he laid down on the bed, thinking about how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like ‘Kashi.

“Ok- you ready? You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right? You’ll use our safe word if needed?” Akaashi asked, walk back towards the bed.

Bokuto nodded, putting his complete faith in Akaashi. 

“Good boy.” Akaashi kissed the top of his nose and slipped the condom on Bokuto.

Akaashi took one of Bokuto’s hands and handed him the lube. Bokuto looked confused until Akaashi crawled on the bed, ass up facing Bokuto, head buried into the sheets.

“Mind doing the honors?” Akaashi asked, in the most timid voice he used all day. Bokuto traced the outline of Akaashi’s ass- which he knew was sculpted by god himself- with his eyes and hands, creating a mental image he could store away for later.

“Not at all, Keiji,” Bokuto smiled as he doused the lube on his fingers, coating them thoroughly and slipping one in. Akaashi gasped, his face scrunched up in absent minded pain. Bokuto let himself think about how beautiful he looked when he seemed like he was about to cry. Maybe Bokuto was the sadist.

He loved feeling the warmth of Akaashi’s walls, and when he was sure Akaashi adjusted to one finger, he slipped in another- causing another loud gasp form his lover. Akaashi was moaning before but as Bokuto scissored with two fingers it only got louder. 

After a minute or so Bokuto slipped in a third, and began searching for Akaashi’s prostate, a near scream erupting from his lover when he found it. He beamed and intentionally poked it one more time- and Akaashi’s loud, lewd sounds made his head spin and dick throb.

“Fuck, Kotarou, I’m ready now.”

Bokuto pulled his fingers out and laid back down on the bed, handing the lube back to Akaashi. Akaashi used it to slicken up Bokuto’s condom wrapped member- and he positioned himself over Bokuto and slowly lowered himself down.

Bokuto immediately hissed at the warmth, and settled his hands on Akaashi’s hips, which were rolling and bouncing on his dick. Akaashi palmed Bokuto’s chest for stability, waves of pleasure washing all over his face. He brushed lightly over Bokuto’s nipple and Bokuto grunted- even preoccupied Akaashi could tell and latched on to Bokuto’s nipples and played with them. Bokuto mewled, then Akaashi’s fingers finding a pinching position and twisting. Bokuto growled and sat up momentarily, unintentionally plunging deeper in Akaashi. Akaashi cried out in unfiltered pleasure and his clear turquoise eyes teared up from the feeling.

Maybe it was because Bokuto was sadistic.  
Maybe it was because Bokuto had an undiscovered crying kink.  
Maybe it was because he thought Akaashi looked so beautiful when he cried out his name.

It didn’t really matter what it was, though, because something animalistic took over in Bokuto and he flipped Akaashi around onto his back, hoisting his lovers legs up on his shoulders, and started fucking him into the mattress.

What were once loud moans turned into screams as Bokuto railed Akaashi’s prostate every time he stroked. Warm heat pooled in Bokuto as he saw his lover unravel underneath him, filled with pleasure that Bokuto loved to provide. 

It was very clear a shaking Akaashi was close and Bokuto decided to push his partner a little farther, by grabbing his cock and stroking it fast. Bokuto swore he saw Akaashi’s eyes roll all the way back in his head as he cried “Kotarou!”, tears streaming down his face as thick ropes of cum came spewing out of him. Bokuto loudly finished soon after- His high had him feeling like he was in another universe as he collapsed beside the spent, shaking, Akaashi.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for what felt like forever, neither saying a word, until Bokuto spoke up.

“You ok, Keiji? I know I went kind of rough-“

“That was amazing.” Akaashi remarked, suddenly breathless as if just remembering it makes him cum again.

Bokuto smiled. “Good, I liked it too.” He turned to face Akaashi and wiped a black strand of hair away from his forehead. “I also liked you being more dominant. Keiji, you’re full of surprises.”

Akaashi laughed. “I just had this unbearable need to be in control, after my boss decided to go MIA while throwing all the assignments onto us. You wouldn’t believe the day I had at work...”

As Akaashi went on a work rant, Bokuto pulled the former setter closer to him, and let his complaints fill his ears as he patiently listened to Akaashi’s stories. 

“I’m sure you’ll do just great, baby. I can even help if you want.” 

“Bokuto, I’m a manga editor. You failed writing and composition in school. No offense but I think I’m ok...” Bokuto pouted and Akaashi snickered. “Thanks for the offer though.”

As Akaashi littered his face with kisses, he absent mindedly thought that they should really clean up and change the sheets- but in that moment Bokuto just couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
